


The lights are so bright (but they never blind me)

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Race and Spot make an appearance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack knows that a bright flash of light means he’s met his soulmate, but he also knows that he’s a little preoccupied.





	The lights are so bright (but they never blind me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Meeting a soulmate results in a bright flash and whichever body part they find most attractive to glow ;)))

One of Jack Kelly’s least favorite things in the world was nightclub restrooms. He’d never been in one that didn’t scare him. The graffitied stalls and suffocating smell of whatever the hell went on in there. 

Jack was currently stuffed into a stall with Race, patting his back as Race heaved into the toilet. He felt both cramped and awkward. He’d been this close to Race before, but usually Race was much less miserable.

“There there,” Jack said, just because it felt like the right thing to say. 

“Fuck off,” Race managed, clearly upset that his night had come to such a tragic end. Race shrugged Jack’s hand off of his back, standing somewhat unsteadily. Jack practically knocked the stall door down, moving quickly to the sink to wash his hands. He was ecstatic to not have to sit with Race anymore. 

Jack scrubbed at his hands and reached for the soap, desperate to get any of the stuff from the bathroom off of himself.

He turned to check on Race and found that it wasn’t Race next to him. Instead it was a different man their age. He was tall, dark haired, and shockingly handsome. He was carefully fixing his tie, his pretty blue eyes flicking over to look at Jack. 

Jack found himself temporarily blinded by white light, a flash like lightening had struck inside the nasty club bathroom. Jack knew it wasn’t lightning, he knew that something that intense only meant one thing. His vision cleared enough so he could see, but the light didn’t go away. He looked down at himself first, holding his hands out in front of him. They were glowing, like he’d dunked them in liquid sunlight. He looked up at the man. His hands were frozen on his tie, his neck emitting the same soft glow. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Race’s horrible voice broke the silence. 

“What the fuck was that?” He groaned. “It’s so bright what the fuck.”

He dragged a hand over his face, leaning heavily against Jack. 

The man in front of Jack unfroze, disappearing out the door before Jack had a chance to say anything. 

“Wait!” Jack yelped as the door closed. He knew he was too late, the glow on his palms was already fading. “Race!” He said instead, turning his attention to his lightweight and terrible best friend. “What the hell!”

“Jacky, calm down,” Race said, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “You two are the ones making all the bright light.” Race paused for a moment, clearly thinking hard. “Wait a fucking second that guy was your soulmate!”

Jack made a sound like he was dying. “Yeah! You scared him off!” 

“What? I didn’t do anything I’m just trying to enjoy my night,” Race whined. 

Jack sighed, half dragging Race out of the bathroom. “Now he’s gone. I didn’t even get to ask his name.”

“Quit pouting, have a drink,” Race suggested, steering Jack towards the bar. 

Jack let Race guide him, helping him onto one of the stools. Jack sat next to him, quickly grabbing his hand when he raised it for the bartenders attention. “Oh no you don’t. You’ve had enough.”

Race made a face at Jack but didn’t protest. Jack ordered himself a drink, eager to drown his sorrows. He’d met his soulmate and lost him in just a few seconds. 

He lifted the glass to his lips, pausing just before he drank any. His hands were still glowing. He set the glass down, turning his hands to see them. It was faint, sure, but it was definitely not just the light on his hands. 

“Race,” He said, practically shoving his hands in Race’s face. “Look, he didn’t leave he’s still here.”

Race gave him a thumbs up, the wear of the night clearly kicking in. “That’s great dude, go find him.”

“Do you think I should?” Jack asked. He knew logically that Race was both wasted and exhausted and that his advice wasn’t going to be very trustworthy, but Race’s advice never was. 

“Yeah! Go find him. I’ll be fine.” Race was nearly facedown on the bar. 

“Stay right here, I’ll be back in just a minute, I promise.” Jack left Race still slumped on the bar, stumbling back onto the dance floor. He kept his hands in front of him, partially to keep people from bumping into him and partially to see if the glow got any stronger. 

He reached the other end of the room with no luck. His hands were just as dim as they had been at the bar. He sighed, skirting along the outside of the crowd back to Race. 

Race was right where Jack had left him, nearly asleep on the bar. 

“You ready to go home?” Jack asked him. 

Race nodded, looking miserable. “Please.”

“Let’s get you home, buddy.” Jack helped Race up, gently guiding him to the exit. He knew his hands were still glowing but he decided he would ignore it till it went away. 

Race helped Jack push the door open and quite suddenly they were back in the open air. Jack took a very deep breath, glad to be out of the club. He didn’t even know why he’d let Race drag him there in the first place. He shifted so Race was more supported for the walk home, pulling Race’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Jack, your hands,” Race said excitedly. 

Jack glanced at his hands. They were glowing brighter. His heart picked up a little even as he tried not to get his hopes up. “It’s fine, he’s probably not even around.”

Jack practically choked on his words as the door opened behind him and his soulmate stepped out. Jack almost yelled, turning away from the door before the man saw him. 

“Wait!” The man said. Jack froze, Race still leaning heavily against him. The man was looking at Jack like he was trying to memorize his face, his neck glowing like he had swallowed a lightbulb, for lack of a better analogy. “I’m sorry I ran off.”

Jack shrugged the best he could with Race weighing him down. “It’s okay, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“I just didn’t expect it, I’m sorry.” He took a breath and held a hand out. “I’m David.”

Jack shifted so Race was standing on his own and shook David’s hand. “I’m Jack.”

“Are you two.. together?” Davey asked, gesturing to Race. 

Race snorted. “You wish.”

Jack bumped his hip against Race’s to send him stumbling away, laughing. “Race is just my best friend. I’m dropping him off at his boyfriend’s house and going home.”

David nodded. “Can I walk with you?”

Usually Jack would be skeptical of strangers, but David was his soulmate, it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him. “That would be nice.”

They walked in complete silence for three blocks, Race too intoxicated for a good conversation, Jack and David both too hesitant to speak. 

Jack had never been happier to see Spot’s apartment. Race found his footing again, leading them up to Spot’s apartment, Davey staying behind. Jack knocked on the door for Race until Spot opened the door. 

“What?” he asked, sounding tired.

“Dropping Race off,” Jack explained. 

Race slipped into the apartment at his name, kissing Spot’s cheek drunkenly. “Jack wants me gone so he can get with his soulmate.”

“His who?” Spot said, suddenly interested.”

Jack shot them both a look. “He’s downstairs, and neither of you will breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Spot was grinning. “Go get him, Jacky. The first night is always the best.”

Race howled with laughter while Jack scowled at Spot. “You two are both horrible.”

“Have a nice night, Jack,” Race said smoothly. 

Jack muttered a goodbye, quickly finding his way back to David. 

“Back to my place?” Jack asked him. 

David nodded. “If that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Jack shoved his hands into his pockets, extremely aware of their glow now that it was dark out. 

“Do you and Race go out often?” David asked, trying to make conversation. 

“Not really. I don’t like clubs much, I just didn’t want Race going out alone.”

David nodded. “I don’t like clubs much either.”

“What were you doing there then?”

“I work there,” David said with a laugh. “You think I just wear this casually?” He gestured to his button up and tie.

Jack shrugged, laughing as well. “I thought you just dressed nice!”

Jack was quickly realizing that David had a beautiful smile. He pulled his hands out of his pocket, taking David’s hand before he chickened out. David glanced at him, still smiling, and didn’t let go. 

They walked in a much more comfortable silence till they reached Jack’s building. Jack dropped Davey’s hand to let them in. Part of Jack wanted to kiss David in the hall, but he wasn’t sure how he would react. Instead Jack lead them both into his apartment, hesitating near the door. 

He opened his mouth to say anything but Davey interrupted him. 

“We can talk later, can you just kiss me now?” He said quickly. 

Jack had to admit he felt the same way. He knew he would have plenty of time to chat up his soulmate, but right now he just wanted... something. To kiss him, hold him, memorize him. Grossly poetic shit. 

“That sounds good,” Jack breathed. 

Davey stepped closer, his hand dragging up Jack’s arm. Jack felt goosebumps rise where his fingers passed. David’s hand cupped the back of Jack’s neck, his palm warm against his skin. Jack met his eyes for a moment before Davey leaned in, kissing Jack softly. Jack sighed, pressing closer, his eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist, one hand flat on his back to press him closer. 

David kissed Jack harder, his hand moving up to tangle in his hair. Jack whined, suddenly wanting much more from Davey. 

“Wait,” he managed, barely parting from David’s lips. 

“I’m sorry was that too much?” David asked. He went to step back but Jack held firm, keeping him close. 

“No. I just really need you in my bed right now if that’s okay.”

David nodded, pulling Jack in for a kiss. Jack tried unsuccessfully to lead them to his bedroom without their lips parting. He gave up, almost dragging Davey into his room. 

David didn’t give him much of a chance to close the door. He backed Jack up against it, his hands firm on his sides as he kissed him deeply. Jack wanted to melt in his arms. He dropped his hands from Davey’s waist down to his thighs, dragging his nails lightly over his jeans. 

Davey gasped into Jack’s mouth. His hands grabbed Jack’s wrists, moving Jack’s hands back to his waist. Jack kept his hands there, eager to let David take charge. 

“Bed,” Davey said, mostly to himself. He tugged on Jack’s belt loops to pull him away from the door. Jack let Davey lead him, falling back onto the bed. David gave him a moment to adjust against the pillows before he moved over Jack, straddling him. Jack was very aware of how nice Davey’s thighs were. 

In the dim light of his room the glow emitting from Jack’s hands was much more noticeable. He was pleased to see Davey’s neck was also glowing, meaning Jack wasn’t the only one feeling... anything. 

“What do you want to do?” Davey asked Jack, a little breathless. 

Jack was extremely distracted from how Davey’s hands were moving over his chest. “Anything, whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” Davey asked, his fingers grazing the exposed skin from where Jack’s shirt had ridden up. 

“Please,” Jack said, his voice low. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

Davey pressed his hands flat to Jack’s stomach, leaning down to kiss him. Jack reached for his hair immediately, needing something to hold onto. He pulled without thinking, pleased at the response it got from David. 

“Jack,” Davey managed. “I need more.”

Jack kissed his jaw, moving his hands down Davey’s chest. “Like this?”

“More, Jack,” Davey said, tilting his neck so Jack could kiss it. Jack was pleased at how it glowed, nearly as bright as Jack’s hands as he pushed Davey’s shirt up. 

“Take this off?” Jack asked. 

Davey nearly yanked his shirt off, pressing closer to Jack. “More.”

Jack ignored him, his hands exploring David’s bare chest. He dragged his nails lightly down Davey’s sides, smirking as Davey rocked against him, clearly impatient. 

“What do you want, Davey?” Jack said coyly. He kissed the column of David’s throat, savoring the way Davey shifted over him.

“I want you,” David said, grabbing Jack’s hands so he stopped moving them over his chest. “To stop teasing and touch me.”

Jack grinned. Davey let go of his hands, letting Jack move them to his jeans.

“You want these off?” He asked like he didn’t know. 

Davey didn’t even bother responding, yanking his jeans off before he straddled Jack. “Touch me, Jack. Please.”

Jack didn’t need him to ask again. He palmed at Davey through his boxers, pleased to see he was already hard. Davey rutted against his hand, leaning down to kiss Jack. 

Jack let Davey explore his mouth, taking as discreet of a breath as possible before he slid his hand into David’s boxers. Davey gasped into his mouth, clearly relieved that Jack was finally touching him. 

Jack had no idea what he was doing if he was being honest. He wrapped his hand around Davey’s... dick, treating it much like he would treat his own. He moved his hand, using David’s own slickness to make it better.

Davey at least seemed to be enjoying himself. He kissed Jack’s jaw, his breathing heavy as Jack worked him. Jack had to admit that he was really enjoying the feeling of Davey’s hot breath hitting his ear, something that didn’t make any sense but was definitely doing something to his dick. He assumed it was the fact that he was actually making Davey feel good and not just messing up.

“You can go faster,” Davey suggested. 

Jack did what he was told, twisting his wrist as he sped up. Davey moaned, pressing his face against Jack’s shoulder. He mouthed at his collarbone, muffling any further noises against Jack’s skin.

Jack realized quite suddenly that this angle was doing hell to his wrist. He moved without thinking, flipping so that he was straddling Davey, his hand still miraculously shoved in his boxers. 

“Fuck,” Davey muttered, reaching to pull Jack into a kiss. Jack kissed him, half distracted as he pushed David’s boxers down. He really enjoyed kissing Davey but he really needed to focus on the task at hand. Dick at hand. His hands, wrapped around Davey’s dick, glowing faintly. A glow in the dark hand job. 

He went back to Davey’s dick, extremely focused. Jack was dimly aware of his own arousal, but it was really a back burner thought. 

Davey, however, thought otherwise. He slipped his hand into Jack’s pants, muttering an “is this okay?”

Jack nearly choked on his own tongue, nodding quickly. “It’s fine yeah,” he said a few octaves too high. 

They both lapsed into a silence, occasionally moaning (or whining in Jack’s case). Jack kissed Davey each time he made a noise, tasting the pleasure on his tongue. He knew he was already close and was determined to get Davey to come before him. 

“Keep going,” David said on cue. “Please, Jack, it’s so good just a little more please-“

He broke off into a loud moan, his head leaning back against the pillow. Jack acted on instinct, one of his hands moving to Davey’s throat. He didn’t squeeze, just rested his glowing palm against Davey’s glowing neck. Davey made a choked off sound and came, his hands scrambling at Jack’s back as he swore. 

“Fuck, Jack, that was good, fuck,” he stammered.   
Jack shut him up with a kiss, his hips moving to meet Davey’s hand. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, closer and closer to he edge. He came without much warning, breaking away from the kiss to bury his face against Davey’s neck. 

They stayed frozen for a moment, both breathing hard, Jack’s hand still on David’s throat.

“Fuck,” Davey said finally. “That was nice.”

Jack laughed, rolling off Davey and laying down beside him. “It was. You’re really hot.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Davey said with a laugh. 

“Is it too much if I ask you to stay over?” Jack said. 

“Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?” Davey asked.

Jack beamed. “Of course.”

He stood, grimacing as he changed out of his boxers for new ones. He grabbed a shirt for himself and for Davey, tossing him a washcloth to wipe off with. Jack practically fell back into bed with Davey, tired and satisfied. 

“Jack, is it okay if I hold you?” Davey asked. He was a lot more vulnerable now, more open.

Jack didn’t bother with a reply. He moved so he was draped across Davey’s chest (which looked nice in Jack’s shirt). He kissed Davey softly once before moving his lips to his neck. Jack liked seeing it glow. He kissed the column of his throat again, smiling against his skin. 

“Jack,” Davey said, drawing Jack’s attention away from his neck. “Aren’t you tired?”

Jack kissed his neck once more before looking at him. “You sure are pretty,” he muttered. 

Davey kissed him again, grinning. “Get some sleep,” he said, their lips still brushing. 

“But then I won’t be able to look at you,” Jack whined. 

Davey brushed his hair back from his forehead, pulling gently as he combed his fingers through. “You can look at me in the morning.”

Jack kissed him once more before readjusting in his arms. He felt warm, pressed against Davey with his arm around his waist. The faint glow of his hands was dimming softly, a very clear sign of how tired he was. 

“Sleep well, Jack,” Davey whispered. 

Jack pressed his face against Davey’s glowing neck, perfectly content. “You too.”

The lights from the city were dim compared to the glow they were producing, golden light that washed over the both of them as they drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew sleeping meds made such art. Also if anyone has requests,,, there’s a comment button right there.


End file.
